1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective woven, knitted, or braided fabric sleeve coverings for products subject to vibrating or abrasive conditions. More particularly the invention relates to sleeve type products which are braided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for an economical, protective covering particularly under abrasive, vibrating conditions, whether hot or cold, and particularly under hot conditions is well known in the art. The problem which the art has is that vibration causes flexing of the protective sleeve coverings made from glass, ceramic, and polymer filaments. The conditions cause constant abrading of filaments as they rub each other during flexing. The problem is compounded by environmental abrasive conditions, especially under hot conditions.
Nothing in the following prior art taken singularly or together, has addressed these conditions or has suggested the invention disclosed herein which overcomes these conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,984, describes using yarns of two different wires to form a braid. One wire has high durability and low tensile strength and the other has a low durability and high tensile strength. The flexibility of the material is different for either wire. The material is costly, and is suitable only for high fluid pressure hoses. It is opposite to the invention described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,468 describes using a braided fabric of filaments of a fluorocarbon sold under the trademark TEFLON and high temperature nylon filaments in which the filaments are washed with solvents to remove the sizing and then impregnating each fiber with a resin. These types of fabrics are useful for bearing surfaces, but are expensive and suitable for covering items such as automotive hoses, where the impregnated resin burns away and flakes off.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,335,088 describes the use of two fabric covers for electric wiring to prevent festooning. This is opposite to Applicants' use of only one cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,122,037 describes a fabric for wicking of oils and lubricants that is the taking in of heat, oil and other environmental products. This is opposed to Applicants' invention which protects against the entry of these products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,737 describes a gland packing material of polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) and asbestos string to cover a core of other fibers. This is opposite to Applicants' invention of a single sleeve protective covering for hoses and wires under vibrating, not compression packing.